Black Archer
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry is the Black Archer. He is the best there is. With the help of his girlfriend they take on the Wizarding and Demigod world. With the Potter's alive and showing favouritism for his brother Charlus. Harry learns to do things on his own...Dumbledore/Weasley/Hermione/Potter Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry is the Black Archer. He is the best there is. With the help of his girlfriend they take on the Wizarding and Demigod world. With the Potter's alive and showing favouritism for his brother Charlus. Harry learns to do things on his own...

* * *

Dumbledore/Weasley/Hermione/Potter Bashing

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

15-year-old Harry James Potter sat in his Grey Manor kitchen. They were discussing the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Of which he managed to save Cedric Diggory who was now sworn to secrecy about Harry's powers. Harry begins to think back to where this all began…

Harry was the child James and Lily Potter who were mortals they had disowned him when his brother Charlus was born after they thought he was the boy-who-lived. But they were only his mortal parents his true parents were Apollo, Hera, Athena, Persephone, Bellona, Hestia, Hermes, Terminus, Hephaestus and Artemis. All had given some of their essence to conceive him. Artemis, Athena, Persephone, Bellona, Hestia and Hera planned his conception but they didn't know Apollo, Terminus, Hermes and Hephaestus had added their essence to James Potter.

Charlus his half little brother was born by darker means. And leave it at that for now. So was his 2-year younger sister Rosalina who Harry actually got along with.

Harry also the legacy of many gods. His mortal mother's father. And Athena as his mothers, mother and Psyche was his great-great grandmother with Poseidon his Great-Great Grandfather on his mothers side also on his mothers side were Dionysus and Ariadne. From his mortal Dad's side he had Hecate as his father's mother and Hermes as his father's father and his Ultimate Grandfather was Zeus who was Godric Gryffindor's father. His other Ultimate Grandfather was Hades from the Peverell line and also had the son named Salazar Slytherin.

Harry started training very early at the age of 4 after his guardians the Dursley's nearly beat him to death. He was blinded in one eye. The other had been lost so his father Apollo and Hephaestus made him a mechanical eye and also his leg and arm as both had been beaten too bad to be fixed. He had run away from the Dursley's and he made it to the US where he met Thalia Grace. They became the best of friends. Both of them could feel the connection going from them.

Harry had been told by the fates when he was young he would be a god. So when he hit 13 he became a god. He was the God of Protection, Curses, Sorcerer, Ancestry, Strategy, Immortality, and Earth. He was also a minor God of Archery. Thalia when she would be free of the tree would be the Goddess of Illusions, Courage Safety, Shelter, and Sacrifice also she would be the Mistress of Death and be immortal.

One of Harry's best friends was Luna was the daughter of Apollo (His half-sister) and Artemis who put her essence in Pandora Lovegood who is the descendant of Melinoe and Athena.

Harry's next real friend Neville Longbottom who was the son of Persephone and Dionysus. Same with Harry they gave their essence to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Neville was his half-brother.

The next two of his true friends were surprising as it was Draco Malfoy son of Aphrodite and Susan Bones daughter of Nemesis. Blaise Zabini was the son of Thanatos, Daphne was a daughter of Aphrodite, Seamus is a son of Hephaestus (His half-Brother), Millicent is a daughter of Ares and Athena (His Half-Sister), Justin is the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, Angelina was a daughter of Hecate, Oliver Wood was the son of Nike, Alicia was the daughter of Philotes, Fred and George were sons of Hermes (Half-Brothers), Katie Bella was a daughter of Demeter, Hannah Abbott was the daughter of Dionysus and Ariadne, Dean Thomas was the son of Eris and Ares, Demelza was the daughter of Elpis and Tracey Davis was the daughter of Psyche. Each had given their essence.

The house they were living in was Harry's house as he was named the Black Archer and Master of Death and this was Grey Manor. Which money had been given to his by his immortal parents. Over the time he trained he had killed a lot of monsters soon everyone heard of the Black Archer. But nobody knew his identity. Harry had tattoos on his arms signalling his allegiance to certain gods. The main ones where Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Persephone, Hestia, Thanatos, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hecate, Psyche and Poseidon.

Harry had been named as the Master of Death even if he was only young. Both Thanatos and Apollo told Harry that is what he will be. He was also a Shape-Shifter he could turn into any animal. Monster or other.

Harry at the age of nine got Hephaestus to help forge a weapon for him. Harry had come up with all the ideas for his weapon. He did most of the work. Wanting the weapon to be unbeatable. After he finished his bow/sword/wand/spear/dagger/staff/double swords, he began to build himself a shield. After the shield Harry had a feeling to start experimenting with different arrow heads and different materials for different arrows. Hephaestus had been really impressed with his son. He inspected the weapon and arrows himself. The bow was black with turned into a sword/Wand/Spear/Bow or Daggers/Staff/or Double Swords.

The first year at Hogwarts he had to avoid the headmaster who tried multiple times to see Harry's thoughts. But Harry's shields were too strong even for the Old Goat. On the train he met his true friends Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis all of them were demigods the only ones in the school besides a girl named Katie Bell who was a daughter of Tyche. Luna was in Ravenclaw, Neville was in Gryffindor, Draco, Blaise and Tracey in Slytherin, Susan Bones in Hufflepuff and Harry got in Gryffindor.

He also in his first potion classed he sensed another Demigod. Using his powers he found the Professor Snape was a Demigod. But he was a godling as Harry though.

"What do you want Potter?" Snape growls

"I know you're a godling son of Hades and Persephone. I will keep you secret", Harry promises

"How do you know that?" Snape asks shocked

"I am a demigod. But I am not going to reveal my parentage. I will be going now sir", Harry says leaving a shocked Snape behind

Harry had his first Defence class where he met Professor Quirrell. Immediacy he felt the darkness within his. He would have to wait. Then the troll got in trapping Tracey, Susan and Luna in the bathroom. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Harry rushed to help. Harry fired a special arrow which the troll turns into gold dust.

"All alright?" Harry asks

"Fine. Caught us by surprise. We need to train more", Tracey says

So they spent time after classes training. At the end of their first year they had banished Voldemort. Harry had collect the Philosophers stone he put it in a porch and would give it to Hades when he met him. Harry could tell Dumbledore was furious that the stone was lost. Harry couldn't care less. During that Summer Harry went around Britain fighting monsters and perfecting his skills and forging more equipment for himself and his friends to use. He also made a name for himself.

His parents gave him Grey Manor to live safely. His second year came with more attacks. And the arrival of his little half-brother Charlus. Most people where surrounding him for the fame. Then the Chamber was opened. Harry could see a monster lurking about. Harry talked to the ghosts and found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He told Professor Snape and both went down into the Chamber to rescue Ginny Weasley. They walked into the chamber and saw Ginny lying lifeless on the ground. Snape went to check on her being cautious. Harry on the other hand had taken out his sword as he sensed the Basilisk was close.

"I would close your eyes Professor the Basilisk is coming", Harry says calmly

Fighting the Basilisk was a challenge but Harry loved it. Finally killing it he takes a vial of its poison to use on his weapons. Then takes a tooth from the Basilisk and stabs the diary which had possessed Ginny. Snape bought Ginny out of the Chamber as Harry snuck out not wanting to be seen. His friends were impressed he fought a 1000-year-old Basilisk and won. He sacrificed the Basilisk to his fathers and mothers. His father Hephaestus sent it back as a jacket.

Over the years Harry got better at fighting and was known as the Black Archer. None in Britain but his friends knew that he was the Black Archer.

Harry was bought out of his thoughts by his sister Luna.

"What are we going to do know Voldemort is back?" Luna asks

"Fight", Harry says shortly

" _Harry you are needed at my camp", Thalia says by her thoughts_

Thalia is a pine tree at the moment but she could still communicate with Harry has he was her soulmate. Suddenly Harry could see what was happening. Zeus's master bolt had been stolen.

"Damn", Harry mutters

"What has happened?" Luna asks

"Someone stole the Master Bolt", Harry replies

"What are you going to do?" Luna asks

"I am going to Camp. I am not telling them my parents. I am going as the Black Archer Harry Potter. I need to grab my gear", Harry says getting up

He goes over to digital panel and types in the code. The door opens and Harry takes the elevator down. This is their weapons vault where they kept all their weapons. Harry gets his specialised weapons. Putting on his black gear and buckles his belt and puts his weapons on. He also has a pouch with potions in it on and a pouch full of Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, Pounds, Dollars and Drachmas. Once he had everything he needed he goes back up to see his other friends waiting for him.

"Going on a quest Harry?" Neville asks

"I am needed in America. I might be there a while. Look after everything for me", Harry says to his friends

"We will. Take care of yourself", Susan says hugging her friend

"I will. Use the mirrors if you need me", Harry says

"We will", Draco promises

Harry looks at everyone and nods and apparates away from Grey Manor to Camp Half-Blood…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry appears next to Thalia's tree. He feels her relief.

"Hello Thals", Harry says placing his hand on the tree

" _Help them"_ , Thalia replies

"What exactly is going on?" Harry asks

" _New camper has arrived. His name is Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon. They are going to play capture the flag", Thalia replies_

"I best get going then. I will look into this Percy Jackson. Thanks Thals. Love you", Harry replies

" _Love you too"_ , Thalia replies

Harry walks through the border of camp with a invisibility charm on him. He looks around the camp he noticed many gods and goddesses were not honoured that would come back to hurt Zeus. Harry watched as Chiron announced it was time for Capture the Flag. Harry walks into the forest and climbs up a tree in a good position to watch. He good see from anywhere with his eye but he always wanted to be in good position from where to aim an arrow. He pulls out his bow on a gut feeling. He scans the area and sees the teams getting in position.

His robotic eyes watch the game it seemed like fun. But Harry knew he had responsibility to attention to do more then play a game especially more important then capture the flag.

" _My love a Hellhound is coming!"_ Thalia says to Harry in his mind

Harry gets a stygian arrow out. His eyes see the hellhound running towards the campers. As a triton appears over a boy who looked like him. The campers had heard the growl and all armed themselves. Harry lined up his shot and then fired three arrows at the hellhound which busted into dust. All campers were looking around to see her had killed the hellhound. Then another hellhound comes and attacks Harry's look alike and a girl her was defiantly a daughter of Athena. Harry sends an arrow quickly before it couldn't hurt them more.

"Who is there?" Chiron asks with a powerful voice

Harry jumps out of the tree. Dressed in black he nods at Chiron and the campers.

"I am Harry Potter. I am a demigod", Harry lies

Harry was actually a god.

"Thank you for saving Percy and Annabeth. Will you be staying here?" Chiron asks

"Only if you wish", Harry replies

"You can sleep in the Hermes cabin", Chiron decides

"Actually I bought a tent. I am magical so it fits in the bag I always carry", Harry replies

"A magical demigod you are rare Harry. Do you know your parent?" Chiron asks

"I know them. But I will tell you in time. Now don't we have a meal and got to bed?" Harry suggests

"All campers report but to the dining hall", Chiron orders

Harry could see that the campers didn't like him. Hopefully they would trust him soon.

Harry approaches the fire to sacrifice to his parents.

"To My mother Artemis, Hestia, Athena, Persephone, Bellona and Hera and to my Dad's Apollo, Hermes, Terminus and Hephaestus", Harry says and he does it quietly were nobody could hear him

Harry walks over to the logs beside the camp fire. Watching the flames them remind him of his father Hephaestus and his mother Hestia. Harry sees a small girl tending to the fire.

"Hello Mama", Harry says smiling at his mother Hestia

"My little boy so grown. And I feel you are powerful. Good luck on the quest to come. Go to the Oracle in the attic at the big house", Hestia instructs

"Of course Mama", Harry says bowing to his mother

Harry walks up the stairs to the big house attic he sees many different articles from all over the Greek Empire. Harry sees the Oracle. The green smoke comes out of the mummy and it begins to speak.

 _Four shall travel to stop danger,_

 _The lost child will join the 3,_

 _Challengers are everywhere you turn,_

 _One shall fight the god of war,_

 _And another will find the symbols that were stolen._

Harry frowns in was a different prophecy. But he could do better but shrugs. Harry goes back to enjoy the celebrate but sees there was fire everywhere.

"What happened?" Harry asks Annabeth

"Hades just appeared and offered Percy his mother for the lightning vault", Annabeth replies

"Thank you for telling me", Harry says going to the forest to sit on a tree he knew Percy, Grover and Annabeth would leave soon and he was going to join them like the prophecy said…

Harry didn't sleep after the feast when Hades had shown up. Harry knew that Percy would follow to rescue his mother but something didn't feel right. The fates told him to go with them. Harry stands in the dark as Percy, Grover and Annabeth were sneaking out of camp.

"Your going to need my help", Harry says with a smirk as they jump

"We are not taking a stranger along", Annabeth says

"If you want to leave then you have too", Harry informs her

"Fine come with us", Percy says

"Thought you would never argue", Harry says with smirk, "Lead the way"

The across the borders of camp. Harry puts his hand on Thalia's tree.

" _I will protect them. I will be back soon", Harry thought_

" _Thank you love. Be safe", Thalia replies_

"I will", Harry whispers

Harry goes and catches up with the group. Now it was time to have a Quest…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Harry leads them to a bus. Harry notices that Grover looked worried.

"I smell something", Grover replies

"How are we meant to pay?" Percy asks ignoring Grover  
Harry rolls his eyes and takes some US currency out of his pouch.

"How much for the four of us?" Harry asks the bus drive

"40 Dollars for all four of yah", the driver says

"Here you go sir", Harry says handing over the notes

They find their seats at the back of the bus. Harry's robotic eye twitched taking in everything and everyone on the bus.

"Percy", Annabeth says gesturing at the woman who had just boarded the bus.

 _-The woman is a fury my friend-_ says Sivia one of his familiars who was a Taipan snake

- _She smells like the underworld-,_ says Imperia who was a Many banded Krait Snake

- _She smells like a monster_ -, says Zarzr who was a basilisk

- _A very dangerous monster-_ , says Spectra who was a wyvern

- _I agree",-_ Jade the Egyptian Cobra hisses

Harry's eye locks onto the woman's eyes. It was a Fury. Harry swore and draw a knife watching the Fury which he could command since she was a deaths servant and he was the Master of Death. Two more fury's also step on the bus. This was going to get dangerous.

"All three of them", Grover whimpers

"It's okay. The furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. We will just slip out the windows", Annabeth says

Harry rolls his eyes. He even knew this was going to be a fight. Suddenly Harry's phone vibrates. Harry looks at the text message from his half-sister Luna.

 _Brother be prepared a fight is about to start – Luna_

Harry draws a longer sword and makes sure nobody can see it and waits for it about to start a fight.

"They won't open", Grover moans

"What about a back exit?" Annabeth suggests

"There is not one", Harry says

"They won't attack us with so many witnesses? Will they?" Percy asks

"Mortals won't be able to see them", Harry says

"Their brains can only process what they see through the mist", Annabeth adds

"Will they see three old ladies killing us?" Percy asks

"Of course not", Harry mutters

"It is hard to say. But we can't count on the mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof?" Annabeth suggests

Harry tunes them out to keep an eye on the furies.

They see a fury get up and announce she was going to the toilet.

"Get ready", Harry whispers casting an invisible spell on himself

"So do I", another Fury says

"And I", the last one says

The furies start walking down the aisle towards them.

"I've got it. Percy take my hat", Annabeth says

"What?" Percy asks

"You're the only one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away", Annabeth explains

"But you guys…", Percy starts

"I will watch your backs", Harry says

"There's an outside chance they might not notice us. You're the son of one of the big three. Your smell might be overpowering", Annabeth says

"I can't just leave you all", Percy says

"Don't worry about us. Go", Grover says

Harry could tell Grover was scared but was trying to be brave. Harry watches Percy get around the furies.

"Where is it? Where?" they ask

Harry frowns so something else had been stolen.

Fire whips appear in their hands and all the passengers were starting to scream.

"He's not here", Annabeth yells, "He's gone"

Harry drawn Alecto into a fight. Harry's black sword matched her wipes. Suddenly the bus starts swerving.

The bus jerks and rolls. Harry immediately started helping the injured people as Annabeth and Percy were taking on the furies.

"Perseus Jackson. You have offended the gods and you shall die", one says

"I liked you better as a maths teacher", Percy says

Percy takes out his sword and one of the furies didn't like the sword.

"Submit not. And you will not suffer eternal torment", a fury hisses

"Nice try", Percy says

"Jackson look out", Harry orders

The fury and Jackson fight with Annabeth and Grover.

"Zeus will destroy you! Hades will have your souls", The furies growl

"Get out. Now", Annabeth says

Outside the bus all passengers were walking around in a daze. Harry felt none of them would died yet.

"Get away", Harry yells as his eye spots a fire started.

Harry draw his Cypress, Rowen wood and Yew wood with his familiars cores in them. Harry puts up a shield just in time for the buss to explode.

"Run! She's calling in reinforcements! We have to get out of here!", Annabeth yells

The others start to follow. Harry dials 911 to get the passengers to safety. Snapping his phone shut he goes to find Jackson, Annabeth, and Grover…

* * *

Harry was walking through the woods with Jackson, Annabeth, and Grover. Harry's grim whose name was Loki was at his side. All his familiars were invisible to everyone but him and a few friends.

"I cant believe we faces all three Kindly ones at once", Grover moans

"It was because of Percy's blood. He is a child of the big three", Annabeth says

Harry knew it was him as well after having three mothers and three fathers.

"Come on! The further away we can get from them", Annabeth orders

"All our money was back there. Our food and clothing. Everything", Percy says

"Well maybe if you haven't decided to jump into of the fight…", Annabeth says

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" Percy asks

Harry rolled his eyes these two liked each other and they couldn't see that both were in love with the other. Oh Athena and Poseidon were going to be SO happy. Harry thinks watching them continuing to talk.

"You don't need to protect me Percy. I would've been fine", Annabeth says scrowling

"Sliced like a sandwich bread", Grover says eating

"Shut up, goat boy", Annabeth says

Grover bayed mournfully, "Tin cans . . . a perfectly good bags of tin cans"

They start walking again it was a bit of tension in the air.

"Look I . . . I appreciate your coming back for us? That was really brave", Annabeth says

"We need to work together", Harry says, "People get killed if there not watching each others backs"

"We are a team right Annabeth?" Percy asks

"It is just that if you died … aside from the fact that would really suck for you, it would mean the quest is over. This may be my only chance to see the whole world", Annabeth says

"Haven't you left the camp since you were seven?" Percy asks

"No . . . only short field trips. My Dad. It kind of didn't work out for me so I ran away", Annabeth says, "I have never been on a quest till now"

They walk to they get to a path. They found a fast food restaurant. Harry's eyes narrow why would a this place be out here? This was going to go bad fast.

They saw worlds in Greek on the door but they couldn't understand it. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium"

"I will stay here for now", Harry says but they didn't hear him.

He finds a place to hide in the shadows.

He watches the group entered almost in a trance.

"There are lights on inside. Maybe it's open", Annabeth says

"Snack bar", Percy says

"Snack bar", Annabeth agrees

"Are you two crazy? I smell something", Grover says looking around nervously

Harry's eyes looked at the woman who was a middle eastern woman. She wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands but Harry could see anyway and he swore. It was Medusa.

 _-Evil-_. The snakes says

 _*What do we do?* Loki the grim asks his master_

"What I normally do", Harry says drawing his bow and drawing a hand made arrow.

"Where are you parents?" Medusa asks

"We're orphan's", Percy says

"Orphans? But my dears surely not", Medusa says

Percy explains some made up story. Harry just rolls his eyes. Can't they tell they were in a trap.

"You must come in poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area"

Harry watches them eat. Medusa must of put a spell on them to trust her. Lucky she didn't know about him. They talked till they here a hissing sound.

"What's that hissing noise?" Percy asks

"Hissing? Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have ears Grover", Medusa says

"I take vitamins for my ears", Grover replies

"That's admirable. Please relax", Medusa says

"So you sell gnomes?" Percy asks

"Oh yes and animal and people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular you know", Medusa replies

"A lot of business on the road?" Percy asks

"Not so much no. Since the highway was built", Medusa says

Harry sees Percy looking at a statue of a little girl with an Easter basket. Harry looked at Percy and was seeing that Percy was about to find out how much danger they were in.

"Such beautiful grey eyes. My yes it has been a long time since I've seen those types of eyes", Medusa says

"We really should go", Annabeth says who now had a bad feeling

"Yes!", Grover says, "The ringmaster is waiting"

"Please dears. I rarely get to be with children. Before you go won't you at least sit for a pose?" Medusa asks

"A pose?" Annabeth asks wearily

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see,. Everyone loves children", Medusa says

"I don't' think we can ma'am. Come on Percy", Annabeth says

"Sure we can. It is just a photo Annabeth. What is the harm?" Percy says

"Idiot", growls Harry reading his arrow

"Yes Annabeth. No harm", Medusa purrs

They all get up ready for the picture.

"I will be back in a moment. The veil I cant see well", Medusa says

"Percy something is wrong…", Annabeth starts

"Wrong?" asks Medusa, "Not at all dear. I have such noble company tonight. A daughter of Athena, and son of Poseidon. What could go wrong?"

Harry draws his bow aiming for Medusa's shoulder

"Close your eyes!", Annabeth yells

Harry shoots the arrow and Medusa cries out in pain. Harry let out another arrow aiming for her chest which buries its self in Medusa's stomach. Harry jumps from his hiding spot to see Medusa.

"Who are you to withstand my eyes?" Medusa growls in pain

"That is a secret I won't be telling", Harry says

Harry summoned his grim Loki who distracts Medusa and Harry changes his weapon into a sword and fast as lightning cuts off Medusa's head. Harry spells Loki invisible.

"You can look now", Harry says mildly

"How did you do that? Without getting turned into stone?" Annabeth asks

"I have a lot of tricks. Here is the first pearl", Harry says taking it of Medusa's wrist

"One down", Percy says grinning

A hiss and a snake comes off of Medusa's head. The snake was black.

 _-Who are you? –_ Harry asks

- _I am Aktoria. A black viper. I am now bonded to you speaker –_ Aktoria says

\- _Can you turn someone to stone? – Harry asks_

 _-Yes I only use it when threatened – Aktoria says_

 _-Welcome to my familiars – Harry says_

"You can talk to snakes?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. And no I won't tell you how I came to talk to snakes", Harry replies

"I'll be back", Percy says taking the read to the front of the stone.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asks

"I am sending a present has anyone got drachmas?" Percy asks

"Here are 6 drachmas", Harry says handing them over

Percy picks up the head and puts it in a box.

"Where are you sending it?" Grover asks

"Olympus", Percy says

"They're not going to like that", Grover warns, "They'll think you're impertinent"

Percy sends it off. And Harry sighs hoping Jackson wouldn't get himself killed. He had more work to do to make these demigods safe…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry had taken charge after facing Medusa. He had them set up camp for the night. Harry told them they could sleep and he would keep watch. He knew they didn't trust him but he did save them from Medusa. Harry takes his place in the trees so he could watch from all angles. Harry looked at the moon his mother would be out hunting tonight. He looks at his necklace and sees it glow so he knew his parents were with him. All nine of them.

Harry watches them sleep the last day off. It was sunrise when Grover goes searching for food. Harry sees Grover coming back with a dog. Harry just rolls his eyes.

"Grover what are doing with that dog?" Harry asks jumping out of his tree

"I found him", Grover says

"It is pink! Pink poodle", Percy says

The dog growls not liking what was being said

"What is his name?" Annabeth asks

"His name Gladiola he is our ticket west", Grover explains

Grover explains about the dog and how it had a $200 reward on it

"I have the money to get us west", Harry says

"No will we get the money this way. Then we don't have to rely on you", Annabeth decides

Harry rolls his eyes. They better start listening to what he had to say.

They all go and collect the reward not they were deciding on what type of transport were they going to take.

"There is a Amtrack station around here", Harry says causally

"How far away?" Percy asks

"Half a mile. Lets get the train and then we can rest a little bit", Harry replies calmly

They spend the next two days on the train going west. They hadn't been attacked so far. But Harry had been keeping wards around them to give them a break. He was polishing his dagger. Percy was talking in his sleep and Annabeth looked at him with concern.

"Many people sleep talk Annabeth", Harry says

"I know. But I am going to wake him up just in case", Annabeth says and starts to shake Percy's shoulder

"What?" Percy asks groggily

"You were sleep talking", Annabeth says

"What do you mean?" Percy asks

"When you were asleep just now you mumbled 'I won't help you' Who were you dreaming about?" Annabeth asks

Percy tells them about the evil voice.

"It was not Lord Hades", Harry says casually

"How do you know?" Percy asks with a glare

"It is not his style", Harry replies

Percy talks more about his dreams and when Annabeth asked to have some information about her they got into talking about it. They tried including Harry but he was silent only saying he was know as the Black Archer.

The end of their second day on the train they were in St Louis in Mississippi. Annabeth looked at the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that", Annabeth says with a sigh

"What?" Percy asks

"Build something like that. I really want to be an architect", Annabeth says with a sigh

They get off the train and Harry had a feeling something was going to happen. He knew.

"Food", Grover says as he wakes

"Come on goat boy. We are going to sightsee", Annabeth says

"Sightseeing?" Grover asks

"Yes, The Gateway Arch. This might be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you all coming?" Annabeth asks

"Sure", Percy says

"As long as there is a snack bar without monsters", Grover says

"And you Harry?" Annabeth asks

"I will stay here", Harry says calmly

"Fine. Come Percy, Grover", Annabeth says as they walk off

Harry decides to keep an eye on they he makes his way to the roof to get a good view. Harry sees them talking to a woman with a chihuahua. But Harry could see through the disguise it was a Chimera.

"Darn it", Harry says pulling out his bow and arrow

Since it was quiet a distance he wasn't going to run to them. He would get there too late. So an arrow from a long range will do. Harry's eye spins and locks onto the demigods.

That is when Harry sees another monster and it was the mother of all monsters. An Echidna. Harry swore he was going to have to use a Stygian arrow.

Harry watches Percy fight the Chimera. He was good but he could do better. Harry keeps his eye on the battle. Harry watches at the Chimera was killed but Percy went over the bridge. Quick as lightning Harry sends his arrow into the Echidna and she busts into flames. Harry saw Percy plunge into the river. He hoped Poseidon would heal his son from the battle he had just faced. Now Harry had to get Annabeth and Grover and go fishing to pull Percy out of the water.

"Annabeth, Grover follow me", Harry orders

"What has happened? Where is Percy?" Annabeth asks

"Percy was attack by a Chimera and a Echidna. The Chimera scratched him so he will have some poison in his system", Harry says

"What about the Echidna?" Annabeth asks  
"Dead. I killed her. She won't bother us again for a while. Now lets go and pick up Jackson", Harry says

"Where is he?" Grover asks

"In the river he jumped off the Arch", Harry says with irritation in his voice, "You guys go and find him and I will meet you at the train"

"What will you be going?" Annabeth asks

"I am going to clean this mess up", Harry says walking away

Harry draw his wand and begun to replace memories. He then cleans up the people who had minor injuries. No one here in St Louis would find out what happened. Harry had been very careful to find everyone and modify their memories.

He walks to the train station he was dead tired. Harry arrived at the train just before in pulled out. Harry takes his seat with Jackson, Annabeth and Grover. The train was going to Denver.

"Did you fix what the mortals saw?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. No one will remember it. You alright Jackson?" Harry asks

"Yeah I am…", says Percy and tells Harry what happened

"Well you were lucky. Now I am going to have a nap. Wake me if something happens", Harry says closing his eyes

He lets his fatigue take him off into sleep. Without dreams for once…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice Harry, Percy, Annabeth and Grover's train rolled into Denver. Harry had eaten some food and shared it with the others. They hadn't taken a shower since Camp. Harry had with charms and spells.

"Let's try and contact Chiron", Annabeth says, "I want to tell him about Percy's talk with the river spirit"

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asks

Harry rolls his eyes. Percy should knows there were demigod ways of contacting someone.

"She is not talking about phones", Harry says

"I'm not talking about phones", Annabeth says at the same time as Harry

"Demigods have other ways to talk too people without phones", Harry says bored

They wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though Percy wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot in Denver, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere they turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at them.

Finally they found an empty do-it-yourself carwash.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asks as Grover took out the spray gun

"Creating a rainbow", Grover says

Harry puts up a notice-me-not charm.

"It's seventy-five cents", Grover grumbles, "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me. The dining car wiped me out", Annabeth says

Harry sighs and pulls out the needed cents. And hands them over. They really needed their own money as they were using his a lot.

"Excellent", Grover says, "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arms get tired of pumping"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asks

Harry just rolls his eyes. Percy should have been introduced to the Greek world a lot early and then he would be taught all this.

Grover fed in the quarters and set the knob to _fine mist_. "I-M'ing"

"Instant messaging?" Percy asks

" _Iris_ -messaging", Annabeth corrects, "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods"

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy asks

"Can we hurry this up as Monsters could have caught our scent by now", Harry asks his eye looking everywhere

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist.

"Unless you know an easier way to make rainbow", Grover says to Percy

Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapour and broke into colours. Annabeth held out her palm to Harry.

"Drachma please", Annabeth says

Harry rolls his eyes and hand a drachma to Annabeth. She raised the coin over her head.

"O Iris Goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering", Annabeth says throwing the drachma into the rainbow.

It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill", Annabeth requests

For a moment, nothing happened. Then through the mist you could see Camp Half Blood. Instead of seeing Chiron they see a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy calls

Luke turns and his eyes widen.

"Percy!" Luke says his scarred face broken into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys alright?"

Harry frowns at this Luke something about him didn't sit right with Harry. Harry was out of sight from the Iris message. He studied Luke and there was something in Luke's eyes that was wrong and it was something he saw in Voldemort's eyes. Harry would have to keep an eye on Luke.

"We're. . . uh . . . fine", Annabeth stutters, "We thought – Chiron – I mean –"

"He's down at the cabins", Luke says his smile faded, "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here", Grover calls

Grover holds the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision.

"What kind of trouble?" Grover asks

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum.

"Chiron had to - what's the noise?" Luke asks

"I'll take care of it", Annabeth yells, "Grover come on!"

"What?" Grover asks, "But –"

"Give the nozzle to Percy and come on!" Annabeth orders

Percy takes the hose and adjusts it so he so he could still see Luke.

"Chiron had to break up a fight", Luke yells over the music, "Things are pretty tense here Percy. Word leaked out about Zeus-Poseidon stand-off. We're not sure how – probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound"

Harry frowns something wasn't right with what Luke was saying.

"Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus", Luke informs them

Harry wasn't liking this these gods were already divided enough without them picking fights among themselves.

"So what's your status?" Luke asks, "Chiron will be sorry he missed you"

Harry thought Percy was an idiot for telling Luke everything.

"I wish I could be there", Luke says, "We can't help from here, I'm afraid, but listen . . . it had to be Hades who took the Master Bolt. He was there at Olympus at the Winter Solace. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him", Luke says

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly", Percy says

"That's true", Luke says, "Still . . . Hades has the Helmet of Darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the Master Bolt? You'd have to be invisible", Luke says

"Or a son of Hermes", Harry mummers eye spinning in on Luke

"Oh hey. I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never . . . I mean, she's like a little sister to me", Luke says

Suddenly the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed and the Lincoln peeled out of the carwash.

Harry chuckles his eye saw Annabeth threaten the man with her dagger.

"You'd better go and see what that was", Luke says, "Listen are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good"

Harry frowns those shoes must have something wrong with them. He would have to keep an eye on the shoes.

"Oh . . .uh, yeah!" Percy says, "Yeah they've come in handy"

Harry now knew Percy was terrible liar.

"Really? They fit and everything?" Luke asks

The water shut off and the mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver", Luke called, "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just –"

The mist was gone. And Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing but stopped when they saw Percy's face.

"What happened Percy? What did Luke say?" Annabeth asks

"Not much", Percy lied, "Come on, lets find some dinner"

Harry was looking around the diner they had found he found the God Ares in a biker uniform. He wasn't going to tell. But Ares here was going to mean trouble.

"I am going to make a call", Harry says to Percy, Annabeth and Grover

"But…", Annabeth says

"I need to make this call. You all will be fine", Harry says going outside where he could make a call and hear what was going on inside

Harry pulls out his cell and makes a call too his sister Luna.

"Brother, Harry", Luna says

"Hey sister can you find out who was on Olympus on the past Winter Solace? Especially children of Hermes?" Harry asks

"I can. But you are already on the right track. Other things will come to light. Within days", Luna replies

"Thanks Luna. I will speak to you soon", Harry says

"I will look forward to it", Luna says

Harry hangs up and heads inside hearing the waitress questioning the three.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" Harry hears a waitress say

"It's on me", Lord Ares says as he slides into the booth which was way too small for him

Harry moves to the booth and pulls a chair to join them.

"Burger and flies please with a milkshake", Harry orders from the waitress

"Got money?" the waitress asks

"Yes", Harry replies handing over the needed dollars

"Who are you?" Lord Ares asks

"The Black Archer my Lord", Harry replies not effected by his aura

"So you're the one who has killed hundred on monsters", Lord Ares says

Annabeth, Percy and Grover all looked shocked by that statement.

"Yes", Harry says

Ares turns his attention back to Percy.

"So you're old seaweed's kid, huh?" Lord Ares asks with a wicked grin

"What's it to you?" Percy asks with attitude

"Percy this is –", Annabeth starts trying to say a warning

"S'okay. I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know little cousin?" Lord Ares asks

That's when Harry sees realization come on Percy's face.

"You're Clarisse's Dad. Ares, God of War", Percy states

Ares grins and takes off his shades.

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear", Lord Ares states

"She was asking for it", Percy says

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for – I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you", Lord Ares says

The waitress comes back with Percy's, Annabeth's and Grover's food. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas.

She looks nervously at the coins, "But these aren't…"

Ares pulls out a knife and started cleaning his fingernails, "Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold. And quickly returns with Harry's food Harry hands her 20 dollars paying his bill. Ares was still cleaning his knife. The waitress quickly bolts again.

"You can't do that", Percy says to Ares, "You can't just threaten people with a knife"

"Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favour", Ares says

"What favour could I do for a god?" Percy asks

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little . . . date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me", Ares says

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy asks

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward? Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you", Ares says

Harry wants to warn Jackson. But decided the Jackson can make his own bed.

"We're not interested. We've already got a quest", Percy says

"I know all about your little quest, punk. When that _item_ was first stolen Zeus sent his best looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis and me naturally. If I couldn't sniff it out a weapon that powerful . . . Well . . . if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of a doubt. Your Dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath", Ares says

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Percy asks

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest", Ares says

"Thanks", Percy grumbles

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends", Ares says

"What do you get out of this?" Harry asks

"Just what my shield no alternative motive. So will you do it?" Ares asks

Harry picked up the lie. There was an alternative motive.

"We're doing fine on our own", Percy says

"Yeah right no money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your Mum", Ares says

Harry growls low Percy was going to agree now.

"My Mum?" Percy asks

Ares grins, "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west of Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride"

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asks, "Something scare you off?"

Ares barred his teeth, "You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me"

Harry saw Ares disappear. Something was going on.

" _My son I set it as a trap for Ares as he was going on a date with my wife. There are cameras there to film the whole thing. Keep hidden and let those two demigods and satyr do this one", Hephaestus thinks to Harry_

" _I know it was a trap. Thanks for warning me", Harry thinks back_

"Not good. Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good", Grover says

"It's probably some kind of trick. Forget Ares. Let's just go", Percy says

"We can't. Look, I hat Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent", Annabeth says

"Why does he need us?" Percy asks

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains. Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes", Annabeth says

"But the water park . . . he acted almost scared. What would make the War god run away like that?" Percy asks

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out", Annabeth says

"Not me this is your little quest. Good luck", Harry says eating his burger

"But we need you", Annabeth says

"No. I will be waiting here. The shield of Ares is not my problem", Harry says

They glare at Harry but decide to go now and get the quest of Ares down with. They leave and Harry goes outside and sets up his tent and a fire. He has a proper shower in his tent finally clean after a few days of not showering he decides to sacrifice some real food to his Mothers and Fathers and Grandparents. He sacrifices food to his parents and more to Hephaestus for warning him about the Water Park. That was when the flames abrupt and Hades appears in his devil form.

"Grandfather", Harry says

"Harry you are on the quest for the Lightning bolt?" Hades asks

"Yes. I am to protect them from harm. Them don't know my parents or my heritage and I would appreciate it stay that way", Harry replies

"My Helm has also been stolen", Hades says

"So someone wants to start a war. Two symbols out of the three most powerful gods stolen? Sounds like the War god to me with the help of a son or daughter of Hermes", Harry says

"Find my Helm Grandson. I don't want a war of the gods no matter what others think. Prove that Ares has my Helm and get it back", Hades orders

"I will my Lord Grandfather", Harry says

"Good. I will see you in the Underworld", Hades says disappearing from the flames

"Drama king", Harry mutters

"He has always been with Zeus and Poseidon too", Hestia says appearing

"Mum how nice of you to join me. What a meal?" Harry asks pulling out food from his pouch that he had bought

"I will", Hestia says

They share the food and talk as the hours pass.

"What will you do about your cousin/brother?" Hestia asks

"I will pull the Helm from him even if I have to take it by force. And I will find the child of Hermes who stole both. And I think Ares knows who", Harry replies

"You are doing us proud. Artemis, Hera, Athena and Bellona wanted me to tell you that", Hestia says

"Thanks tell them I will continue", Harry says

"Good luck my son", Hestia replies disappearing

Harry feels his mirror go off the only other one who had one was his sister Rosalina.

"Rosa", Harry says

"Harry! Thank gods you answered", Rosalina says

"What is wrong Rosalina?" Harry asks

"Voldemort is back to full strength. And Mum and Dad are always helping Charlus and now ignoring me. I want to help in this war but I am not trained enough because they only see Charlus. Will you help me Harry?" Rosalina asks

"I will come and get you in just over a weeks time. I am on a quest at the moment. But I will help you Rosalina", Harry says

"Thank you. I am scared Harry. And Mum and Dad won't comfort me", Rosalina says

"Rosa I will keep you safe I promise. Just hang on a little longer. You can call me any time", Harry says soothingly

"Promise?" Rosalina asks

"Promise. Remember the amulet I gave you", Harry says

"Yes. I wear it everyday", Rosalina says

"That amulet will protect you and will let me know if your in trouble. It is also a port-key to Grey Manor. Just say Black Archer", Harry says

"Ok. I will be safe where I go?" Rosalina asks

"Yes. Trust me when I say you WILL be safe and I will come for you in just over a weeks time", Harry says

"I will see you then. I miss you brother", Rosalina says

"I miss you too", Harry says

"I love you", Rosalina says

"I love you too. Now go about your day and chin up and be brave", Harry says

"I will be brave. But I am in Ravenclaw. I am not as brave as Gryffindor's", Rosalina says

"Not all Gryffindor's are brave take Peter Pettigrew. So you can be brave in Ravenclaw and at the same time be smart", Harry says

"I will. Bye Harry", Rosalina says

"Bye Rosalina be brave", Harry says

Rosalina goes from the mirror and Harry sighs. His mortal parents were still being neglectful. Harry promises to go and get Rosalina as soon as this quest was over. Rosalina was the one person he told about being the Black Archer and his immortal parents. She was innocent in all of this so he knew he had to protect her.

Harry casts a spell and watches Percy, Annabeth and Grover get the Shield. Harry sees all the spiders and Annabeth screaming. Harry rolls his eyes of cause his father chose robotic spiders. He wasn't like his half-sister he was not afraid of spiders. He sees them get the shield. After nearly being killed.

"We need to have a little chat with Ares and Harry", Percy says from the image Harry had conjured

Harry cancels it knowing they were coming back relatively unharmed. Not his fault they didn't see the trap coming. It was obvious. So he wouldn't answer to anything. Harry decides to relax before they get here and dozes to a semi-asleep stage…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6.**

* * *

Harry was woken from his semi-sleep stage by the sound of Percy and the others arriving back.

"Why didn't you come with us we needed your help", Percy demands

"Couldn't handle on simple quest from a god? Anyway it was for you three and not me", Harry replies amused

"It was horrible!" Annabeth says, "You could have helped. You look like you had fun here. You have cleaned up"

"No your quest. I have cleaned up as it was not my quest to deal with so I had some me time. So is that the shield?" Harry asks

"Yes. We will be giving it to Ares now", Percy says still mad

"You have had a shower", Grover says sniffing

"Yes so what? I am entitled to one", Harry replies

"Nice you enjoying yourself while we had to do collect that Shield with spiders everywhere", Annabeth says angrily

"Like I said Ares gave you lot the quest not me. So live with it. It has happened. So get over it. You can't change the past", Harry says

"Lets just get this to Ares", Percy says

"Just a second", Harry says magically putting down his tent and shrinking it into his pack, "Alright lets go"

They find the god waiting in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well. You didn't get yourself killed", Ares says

Harry rolls his eyes Ares was always so arrogant.

"You knew it was a trap", Percy accuses

Ares grins wickedly, "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV"

Harry wanted to deck Ares for called his father crippled.

" _It was fun to watch", Hephaestus thinks to Harry  
"I bet all of Olympus enjoyed it", Harry thinks_

" _They did", Hephaestus replies, "All but your mother Athena"_

 _"I bet she didn't. But it was a lesson Annabeth, Percy and Grover needed to learn. Especially Percy", Harry thinks_

 _"That they did. I feel sorry for Annabeth but not Perseus he is arrogant like Ares", Hephaestus says_

 _"That he is", Harry agrees_

"You're a jerk", Percy says shoving the shield to Ares

Annabeth and Grover caught their breath and Harry rolls his eyes at the stupidity of Percy grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. Ares slung it across his back.

"See that truck over there?" Ares asks pointing to an eighteen wheeler parked across the street, "That's your ride. Takes you straight to L.A with one stop in Vegas"

Harry reads the sign KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL; HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING; LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

 _'Humane my ass', Harry thinks to himself_

"You're kidding", Percy says

Ares snapped his fingers and the back door of the truck unlatched.

"Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job", Ares says handing over a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy.

Harry sees fresh clothes for all of them but him, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of drachmas and a bag of Double Stuf Oreos. But Harry felt the Helm. His eyes narrow. He would keep an eye on that pack it had his grandfathers Helm in it. And Ares had indeed stolen it. No point in letting Ares know now he would take the Helm out when he was sure he could get away with it and not in front of Ares.

"I don't want your lousy –", Percy starts

"Thank you Lord Ares", Grover interrupts, giving Percy a warning look, "Thanks a lot"

Harry sees the waitress that served they early with the cook from the kitchen taking pictures. Harry silently send an _Obliviate_ charm at them and destroys the camera. They would not remember this and have no evidence of it. No point getting anyone into trouble.

"You owe me one more thing", Percy says to Ares, "You promised me information about my mother"

"You sure you can handle the news?" Ares asks kick starting his motorcycle, "She's not dead"

"What do you mean?" Percy asks

Harry wanted to roll his eyes at Percy.

 _"Hades has Sally safe he just wants his Helm that he thinks Perseus stole", his mother Persephone thinks_

Harry could almost see his mother rolling her eyes.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That is metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept alive", Ares says

"Kept? Why?" Percy asks

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else", Ares replies

"Nobody's controlling me", Percy says

"Oh yeah?" Ares asks looking at Harry before turning back to Percy, "See you around kid"

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues", Percy says with balled up fists

Harry feels the hot air coming from Ares. Was Percy this stupid? And arrogant? He wasn't even trained well to take on a God. So he should shut up before Ares challenged him.

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back", Ares says

Ares revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy street.

"That was not smart Percy", Annabeth says

"It was stupid is what it was. And suicidal. ARES. IS. THE. GOD. OF. WAR", Harry growls, "And your barely trained to take him if you fight him"

"Don't care", Percy replies

"You should. HE. WOULD. SMITE. YOU", Harry growls

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god", Annabeth says

"Hey, guys. I hate to interrupt, but…", Grover points at the diner

At the cash register, the last two customers were paying their bill, two men in identical black coveralls, with white logos on their back that matched the one on the truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express. We need to hurry", Grover says

"Lets get out of here quickly", Harry says wanting this quest over

They all ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big lorry, closing the doors behind them. The smell was bad but Harry casted a wandless _bubble-head_ charm on himself and gets fresh air. Harry takes out his Red Oak wand, " _Lumos!"_

The light reflects of Percy's sword and showed a very sad scene. Sitting a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals a zebra, a male albino lion and an antelope. Harry saw someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. They Zebra and the antelope had each got a polystyrene tray of hamburger meat. The Zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like someone had been spitting it on the Zebra in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tired to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!

Apparently, nobody had wanted to get wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor lion was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover yells, "Humane zoo transport?"

The truck started and they all had to sit down. But Harry who had heard a hissing. He walks over and sees a python one of his fathers scared animals.

' _Hello', Harry hisses_

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were shocked by his hissing

' _Speaker?' the snake asks_

' _Yes. What happened here?" Harry asks hissing_

' _We being used for entertainment and other things I don't know name off", the python hisses_

' _Would you like to be one of my familiars? I have many", Harry hisses_

' _I would love too", the python says_

' _What is your name?" Harry hisses_

' _Sadi', he hisses_

' _Lets get you out of this container', Harry hisses_

Harry lifts the lid.

"Harry is that a good idea?" Annabeth asks nervously

Harry just glares at her. He was helping all these animals. Sadi slithers out. He was big to be in such a small container.

" _I will send you to my Manor. You will be safe I will be sending the lion there too. You will be able to eat your fill", Harry hisses_

" _Thank you speaker", Sadi hisses_

"Honey!" Harry calls

A creature appears with a pop.

"What is that?" Annabeth asks

"A house elf", Harry says shortly, "Honey can you please take Sadi here to the Manor and make sure he is properly fed. I will call you again soon"

"Honey will Master", Honey says taking the snake and disappearing

" _Thank you my son. The poor python would have been more badly treated if he stayed", Apollo thinks to him_

" _I know", Harry thinks to his father_

Harry then goes over to the lion. He sees the lock on the cage. He was going to let this pour creature out.

" _Alohomora!"_ Harry says tapping the lock with his wand

The cage opens and the lion looks at him.

 _^My name is Harry and I am going to help you^, Harry says to the lion in its language thanks to his mother Hera_

Again Percy, Annabeth and Grover were shocked.

 _^Please help me. I am so hungry and worn. These are animal smugglers!^ the lion says_

 _^I will get my house elf to take you to my manor will you allow her to help you? And not eat her or anyone else? They will give you meat to eat^, Harry explains swearing about smugglers in a different language_

 _^I will accept that. Thank you Master^, the lion says_

 _^What is your name?^ Harry asks_

 _^Kion^, the lion says_

 _^I will call her now Kion and you will be well looked after^, Harry says_

"Honey!" Harry calls again

Honey comes again.

"I need you to take this lion his name is Kion and clean him up and give him fresh meat and let him wonder the grounds. He will not hurt anyone", Harry says making Honey not worried

"Honey will Master", Honey touches the Lion and they both disappear

 _"Thank you my son. I am glad you saved my scared animal", Hera thinks to him_

 _"I would never let animals suffer", Harry thinks_

 _"Keep the others for now they will come in handy", Apollo thinks_

 _"Very well", Harry thinks with a sigh_

Harry goes over to the other cages.

" _Scourgify!"_ Harry says to the cages cleaning them and the animals before conjuring some grass and hay and some water

Both nodded they thanks. Grover had told the Zebra and the Antelope that they would help more in the morning.

Grover curled up on the turnip sack, Annabeth opened the bag of Oreos and nibbled on one half-heartedly.

Harry stayed at the side cleaning his weapons and was watching Annabeth, Percy and Grover.

"Hey. I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park Percy", Annabeth says to Percy

"That's okay", Percy says

"It's just spiders", Annabeth shudders

Harry could understand but you needed to get over it. Spider phobia in the demigod world and magical world was dangerous. It was stupid to be afraid of spiders especially little ones.

"Because of the Arachne story? She got turned into a spider for challenging your Mum to a weaving contest, right?" Percy asks

"Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you", Annabeth says

"We're a team, remember? Well almost not him", Percy says gesturing at Harry who glares

They didn't know now much he was actually helping them.

"Besides, Grover did the fancy flying", Percy says

"I was pretty amazing wasn't I?" Grover mumbles

Percy and Annabeth laugh. Annabeth pulls apart an Oreo and handed it to Percy.

"In the Iris message . . . did Luke really say nothing?" Annabeth asks

"Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree", Percy says

Harry's fists clench at the reminder of his beloved as a tree as Grover, Luke and Annabeth couldn't save her.

" _I sacrificed myself it isn't their fault", Thalia thinks to Harry_

" _I still get mad. They needed to protect you my love", Harry thinks_

" _They couldn't I needed to protect them", Thalia thinks_

" _I know. It is in your nature", Harry thinks_

 _"It is in yours too", Thalia thinks_

Harry heard Grover let out a mournful bray.

"I shouldn't told you the truth from the beginning. I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along", Grover says

"You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus", Annabeth says

Grover nods glumly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp . . . That was you and Luke wasn't it?" Percy asks

"like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me towards help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were . . . amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We travelled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us", Annabeth says

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp. Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, nut I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought . . . I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kingly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker. . .", Grover says

"Stop it. No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either", Annabeth says

" _I do", Harry thinks_

" _Stop that", Thalia chides_

Harry grumbles in his head and continues to clean his weapons.

"She sacrificed herself to save us", Grover says miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so"

"Because you wouldn't leave two half-bloods behind? That's not your fair", Percy says

"Percy's right. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says", Annabeth says

Grover kept sniffling in the dark, "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy"

"You're not lame", Annabeth insisted, "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now"

"Yeah. It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You're got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan", Percy says

Grover lets out a deep sigh and Harry could see he had fallen asleep.

"How does he do that?" Percy asks

"I don't know. But that was really a nice thing you told him", Annabeth says

"I meant it", Percy says

Harry noticed that Annabeth was rubbing her necklace and Percy did too.

"That pine-tree bead. Is that from your first year?" Percy asks

"Yeah. Every August, the counsellors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that years beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress – now that was a weird summer. . .", Annabeth says

"And the collage ring is your father's?" Percy asks

"That's none of your –. Yeah it is", Annabeth says

"You don't have to tell me", Percy says

"No . . . it's okay. My Dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have got through his doctoral programme at Harvard without her . . . That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him", Annabeth says

"That doesn't sound so bad", Percy says

"Yeah, well . . . the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmother was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood", Annabeth says

"You think you'll ever try living with your Dad again?" Percy asks

"Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain", Annabeth says

"You shouldn't give up. You should write him a letter or something", Percy says

"Thanks for the advice. But my father made his choice about who he wants to live with", Annabeth says

"At least your mortal parent loves you. Don't give up on him. He only remarried to get over the pain of losing Athena. Most mortals who get involved with gods or goddesses lose part of themselves when the relationship ends. Would you rather him happy with someone else or lost in grief and pain and taking it out on you?" Harry asks knowing what it was like

"How would you know?" Annabeth asks harshly

"I know more then you think. And mortals have gone crazy with grief after losing a god or goddess. So consider yourself lucky that your Dad still has his mind and wants you. And is still willing to be with you even though you remind him of your mother", Harry says harshly

He knew James and Lily didn't love him and there was no chance for them. The only link to them was Rosalina. But Annabeth still had a chance to have a mortal family. All Harry's true family were immortal but his mothers and fathers demigod children and of course Rosalina.

"I will take that under advisement", Annabeth says coldly

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Don't give up the chance to have a mortal parent you can talk too", Harry says

Percy decides to break the silence after a few miles pass.

"So if the gods fight. Will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?" Percy asks'

"I don't know what my Mum will do. I just know I'll fight next to you", Annabeth says

"Why?" Percy asks

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" Annabeth asks

After some time Harry saw both Annabeth and Percy asleep. Harry lights a fire and sacrifices food to his parents quietly.

" _Be wearily my son because the titan lord is in Perseus's dreams", Artemis thinks_

" _Find the traitor the Summer Solace is approaching and your stepfather is furious", Hera thinks_

" _So is your stepfather/grandfather Hades", Persephone says_

" _Tell him I think I have his Helm. I will give it too him. Ares is involved", Harry thinks_

" _Of course he is", Hera thinks_

" _You will beat Ares when the time comes. As I am the Goddess of War", Bellona thinks to him_

" _You will need your skills in the place you are going", Apollo thinks_

" _Keep your weapons close. And well looked after", Hephaestus says_

 _"Know my Champion that things will happen quickly soon and you will learn some truths", Hecate thinks_

" _Find the child of mine that stole the Bolt and Helm. I need to know. Who had betrayed family my son", Hermes says_

" _War has to bow to wisdom remember that", Athena says, "Look after your sister"_

" _I will tell Hades you have the Helm in your sights. Good luck my son", Persephone replies_

" _Be careful of the traitor", Artemis thinks_

" _Keep your family safe", Hestia says_

" _I will keep a look out", Harry thinks, "Thanks my mothers and fathers"_

Harry could feel the truck stopping. And them talking about checking the animals.

"Get them up. Now!", Harry orders Grover

"Why?" Grover asks

"They are coming abroad!", Harry growls to Grover

Harry could see Percy sweating and Grover shakes him awake after Annabeth. Harry creates an illusion of the lion and snake that he had freed.

"What?" Percy asks with a start

"The truck's stopped. Harry thinks they're coming to check on the animals", Grover says

"Hide!" Annabeth hisses

Harry puts a _notice-me-not_ charm on himself. Annabeth hides with her magic cap. Grover and Percy dive behind some feed sacks.

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in. Harry knew his illusions would hold up.

"Man! I wish I hauled appliances", one says and pours some water into the animals dishes, "You hot, big boy?"

He then splashes the water on the illusions lions face. Harry makes the illusion lion roar.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", the man says

Harry saw Grover tense and look angry to downright murderous. The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the Zebra.

"How ya doin' Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of _you_ this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

Harry saw Annabeth knock on the truck.

"What do you want, Eddie?" the trucker inside asks

"Maurice? What'd ya say?" Eddie shouted

"What are you banging for?"

Annabeth knocks again.

"What banging?" Eddie yells

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside cursing Eddie for being an idiot. Just before he left Harry sent a stinging curse at the mans bottom which he yelps and curses at. Harry smirks. A second later Annabeth appears next to Percy.

"This transport business can't be legal", Annabeth says

"No kidding. The antelope says these guys are animal smugglers!" Grover exclaims

"No shit", Harry says

"You knew?!" Grover exclaims

"The lion told me. Now I think Percy is about to do something", Harry says standing up

Percy had grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the Zebra's cage. The Zebra burst out. It turned and bowed to Percy. Harry freed the antelope with a quick charm and bowed to Harry who had freed his mates. Grover held up his hands and said a blessing.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check on the noise, the zebra and the antelope leaped over him and into the streets. There was cursing, yelling, and screaming and cars honking. Harry and the others rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra and antelope galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. They'd just realised the zebra and antelope in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after them, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now lets leave", Harry says jumping out with the others

"Will the animals be okay? I mean, the desert and all –", Percy says

"Don't worry. I placed a satyrs sanctuary on them", Grover says

"Meaning?" Percy asks

"Meaning they'll reach wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live", Grover says

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asks

Harry rolls his eyes.

"It only works on wild animals", Grover replies

"So it would only effect Percy", Annabeth says

"Hey!" Percy protests

"Kidding", Annabeth says smiling

"Come on. Lets get out of here before someone notices", Harry orders

They stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was forty degrees, easy and they must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everyone was too interested in the wild animals to pay attention to them.

Harry noticed they passes the Monte Carlo and the MGM. They passed pyramids, a pirate ship and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica.

They found themselves standing outside the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were opening, spilling out air conditioning that smelled like flowers – lotus blossoms. Harry's eyes narrowed he saw that Percy, Annabeth and Grover were entranced by the hotel. Harry wasn't his magic was telling him this place was bad news for anyone but a magical.

"Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" the doorman asks

Harry noticed them nodding and going in. He sighs they were going to be the death of him. He follows but glares at the doorman who returns his glare. They had both sensed the other. Harry let out more of his aura and the doorman looked scared.

"Whoa", Grover says

Harry sees the lobby was a giant game room. And not talking cheesy old games or slot machines. There was an indoor water slide snaking around glass elevators, which went up at least 40, 50 floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of the building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. An into theme park. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

Harry's eyes narrowed this place was space within space a difficult type of magic.

"Hey!" a bellhop says, "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room keys"

"Um, but", Percy says

"No. no. The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever just call the front desk. Here re your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides", the bellhop says handing them each a green plastic credit card

"How much is on here?" Percy asks

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?" Percy asks

"Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay", the bellhop says

"Go I will see you soon", Harry says eyeing the bellhop

"Fine. We will be in our room", Percy says

They leave to go upstairs in the elevators as soon as the doors close Harry slams the bellhop into the counter with a dagger at the mans throat.

"What is this place?" Harry growls, "This is not a normal Hotel and Casino"

"I don't know what you mean", he gasps

"This is a Titanium Acid-Etched Steel with Basilisk Venom and made of imperial gold and Mithril. Made by goblins. Very painful for you. Now tell me", Harry threatens

"I don't know", he gasps sweating

Harry could tell he was lying.

"Unlimited credit cards? The theme park shouldn't be able to fit in here. It is space within space. So I ask again. What is this place?" Harry growls his eyes flashing dangerously and the dagger getting even closer to the mans neck

"Easy Scion of Potter and Gods I will explain", a voice says

Harry spins around and has a sword out of it sheath and at the other mans throat in seconds. He was tall and bald and wore green robes with the symbol of Slytherin on them.

"Salazar Slytherin", Harry says putting the pieces together

Salazar chuckles, "Yes you are sharp son of gods. Come on up to my room and I will explain"

"Fine. But my companions are not safe", Harry says

"They are. They are just under the influence of the hotel. Everyone but magic users get caught in this hotel. They will be safe for now", Salazar says

"Be that if anything happens to them I will take your head. I may not like them but I have been charged to protect them", Harry says pulling his dagger away from the bellhop who runs away

"Swear my companions will be alright without me" Harry says sword still at Salazar's throat

"I swear on the River Styx that you companions will be fine so smote it be", Salazar swears

Harry sheathes his sword as the oath takes effect.

"Come with me. My friends and I are on the 50th floor", Salazar says directing them to the elevator

"50th floor? Well I thought I felt more than forty", Harry says

"Only magical beings feel the other ten floors", Salazar explains as they go up

The stop on the fiftieth. And get out the floor was big and they entered double doors to find eight other people. Harry immediately knew who they were. They were the founders of Hogwarts, the founder of St Mungo's, the Flamels and Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey.

"Well this is surprising. So care to tell me how Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin Emrys, Morgana Le Fey, Mungo Bonham, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel and you Salazar Slytherin are alive?" Harry asks with an amused eyebrow raised

He had put the pieces together this place stopped time within it. So no time passes and nobody notices inside. Harry got that. What he wanted to know was how it worked and what would happen to his companions since they didn't have magic to protect them from whatever this place did to your mind…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

Harry looks at the Founders and others for answers.

"I would like answers", Harry says

"Would you like a drink or some food?" Helga asks

"Sure. Been a few days since I had something decent", Harry says

Helga goes to the kitchen and brings out pumpkin juice, milk, and some other drinks and bought out some food eclairs, brownies, doughnuts, cookies and some fruits and other food that was mouth watering to Harry.

"Take your fill", Helga says

Harry takes an eclair after waving his hand and checking to see if the food was alright. It was it wasn't poisoned or drugged.

"Sorry I had to do that I have trust issues", Harry says

"Perfectly understandable in this hotel and the stories we heard about you", Rowena says

"What have you heard about me?" Harry asks

"That you were betrayed by you mortal parents and you ran away. And became the Black Archer not that anyone knows that and we won't tell", Morgana winks

"Thanks. So what is the story?" Harry asks

"This is the Lotus Eaters hotel. It stops time within it. You can't age inside. You will not know how much time has passed in here. That is the nature of the hotel. Us magical's are not effected by the hotel. You see the hotel for what it is. The Lotus Eaters respect the magic users and let us have our own floors so we can live here and not age. We can come and go as we please too", Rowena explains

"You don't age while you are in the hotel. You can live hundreds of years as long as you are in the hotel", Nicholas says

"So that is how you are all alive?" Harry asks

"Yes", the founders, Merlin and Morgana say

"We had the elixir of life but we gave it up it was too dangerous to be accidentally stolen so we destroyed it and came here", Nicholas says

"What do you do with all your time here?" Harry asks

"I run the infirmary here", Mungo says

"I help with that", Helga says, "I also help cook for the people in the hotel"

"We also train our skills with swords and other weapons", Godric says with a glint in his eyes

Harry eats as they explain how they expand there magic and make up new spells as they are here then they go out and give the spell or potion out and they have the money charged to their vaults.

"Will you test my skills and give me some knowledge? I think my friends and I can spare a couple of days. Would you do me the honour?" Harry asks

They all look at each other and seem to be communicating silently.

"We are more then willing", Rowena says

"You can't learn everything in a couple of days but if you come back we can teach you more", Salazar offers

"I would like that. Agreed", Harry says

Harry spent the next couple of days training with his sword and magic. Godric would teach him Defence, Duelling and swordsmanship, Salazar would teach him potions, Curse Breaking and daggers, Rowena would teach him Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Enchanting, Helga would teach him Creatures and Herbology, Merlin would teach him Warding and Alchemy with Nicholas, Morgana would teach him Transfiguration, Mungo taught him Healing and Perenelle would teach him Charms and Astronomy. Lucky Harry didn't need much sleep because they trained none stop for 5 days.

Godric and Merlin also taught his to be a multiple Animagus Harry turned into a Snow Phoenix, Griffin, Thunderbird, Shadow Panther, Eagle, Hawk, White Wolf and a Grim.

Salazar helped him make sure his Occlumency was better and helped him develop his Legilimency.

He learned a lot in a few days. Soon he realised he and the others needed to get out of here. He did check on them the last few days and they were busy playing games and partying.

" _You must go my son. Time is running out", Artemis thinks to him_

" _I will leave immediately", Harry thinks_

"Thank you all for you tutoring the last few days but I have a quest to complete with my companions. I will see you all again soon", Harry says saying goodbye to all of them

"Take care of yourself and make sure you give monsters hell", Godric says shaking Harry's hand

"I will", Harry says he shakes hands with Salazar, Nicholas, Mungo

And he gets hugs by Rowena, Helga, Morgana, and Perenelle.

"Bring you sister next time", Perenelle says smiling

"I will", Harry says

Harry wishes them well before going downstairs. The Lotus Eaters guards new better then to mess with him now after the way he handled things a few days ago. He searches the area with a point-me spell. But then he heard shouting and yelling. Harry sees Percy, Annabeth and Grover running away from some Lotus Eaters security.

He sees them headed for the door Harry runs after them and they burst out the doors of the Lotus Casino and they run down the sidewalk. Harry could see the weather was not like it was a few days ago. That hotel really did use time differently.

"You all have been in the casino for 5 days", Harry says

"How?" Annabeth asks

"Not now. Lets get a taxi. We only have one day left till the Summer Solstice", Harry says

Harry waves a taxi and tells everyone to get in.

"Los Angeles", Harry says to the cab driver

"That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front", the cabbie says chewing on his cigar

"Here my credit card", Harry says pulling out his Gringotts anywhere card

"I gotta swipe it first to see if it works", the Cabbie says

Harry hands over the gold and black card.

The Cabbie looks at it sceptically.

"Just swipe it", Harry snarls

The Cabbie does and the meter comes up with the infinity symbol. The cigar fell out of the Cabbie's mouth.

"Where to in Los Angeles?" the Cabbie asks

"The Santa Monica pier", Annabeth says,

"Get us there fast and you can have 1,000 dollars in change", Harry says

The Cabbie speeds off and his speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert…

Harry hears what the other three were talking about he put a _muffiato_ spell on them but he could still hear them.

"The silent one? The rich one? Both of those are nicknames for Hades", Annabeth says

"Maybe", Percy says

"That throne room sounds like Hades's. That's the way its usually described", Grover says

Harry sigh how come they couldn't see past it is Hades thing. Everyone blamed Lord Hades for something. They couldn't get over the fact he was King of the Underworld to look at someone else for this crime.

"Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit . . . I don't know. It just didn't feel like a gods voice", Percy says

" _Kronos", Harry thinks_

" _Be very careful my Harry", Thalia says_

" _I will my love", Harry thinks to Thalia_

"What?" Percy asks Annabeth

"Oh . . . nothing. I just – No, it _has_ to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the Master Bolt, and something went wrong –", Annabeth says

"Like what?" Percy asks

"I – I don't know. But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him. I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream right? The guy failed. That would explain what the furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt", Annabeth says

" _That doesn't make sense why would Hades what a war of the gods? Anyway those furies were looking for his helm. Which we do now have. I am not letting it fall into someone else's hands", Harry thinks_

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt. Why would I be travelling to the Underworld?" Percy asks

"To threaten Lord Hades to get you mother back", Harry says

"I wouldn't threaten him", Percy says

"You would bribe or blackmail him into getting your Mum back", Grover says

Percy whistles, "You have evil thoughts for a goat"

"Why, thank you", Grover says

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items. If the Master Bolt is one, what's the other?" Percy asks

" _Couldn't be another symbol of power?" Harry thinks sarcastically_

Grover shakes his head. Annabeth was looking at Percy as if she knew Percy's next question, and was willing Percy not to ask it.

"You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you? I mean, if it isn't Hades?" Percy asks

"Percy . . . let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades . . . No. It has to be Hades", Annabeth says

Wastleland rolled by and we passed a sign saying CALIFORNIA STATE LINE 12 MILE.

Harry tuned they out not he had to think the Master bolt had to be close by like the Helm that was in the backpack. He needed to get both for there to be no war.

"The answer is in the Underworld. You saw spirits of the dead. Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing", Annabeth says

" _Lord Hades is not the only one that can lift spirits. Can't they see someone is setting up Hades as much as they are framing Poseidon", Harry thinks with a roll of his eyes, "Someone whats chaos in Olympus. But who besides Kronos? Who could do that and steal symbols of power? It had to be a child of Hermes. But which one? As he barely met them"_

At Sunset the taxi dropped them off at Santa Monica. Harry talked with the cabbie and gave him a thousand dollars in cash. Harry walks over to the others.

"What now?" Annabeth asks

Percy walks to the edge of the pier and goes off. Harry has to hold Annabeth back.

"He is a child of a sea god. He will be fine", Harry says, "Don't do anything stupid"

Annabeth glares and shrugs off his hand and goes to wait with Grover. Harry went and picked up the back pack and was surprise he felt more power then just the helm. Percy had been carrying the Master Bolt too! But how? How could you disguise the Master Bolt? Harry would have to see to it later. But they had to return both symbols of power to their owners before war started.

Soon Percy emerges from the surf. Soon as Percy tells them want went on down there. Percy shows them 4 pearls. Harry knew immediately that there was going to be 5 of them. There was not a pearl for him to use. Pity. But he could get himself out of the Underworld.

"No gift comes without a price", Annabeth says with a grimace

"They were free", Percy says

Harry rolls his eyes.

"No. 'There is no such thing as a free lunch'. That's an Ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait", Annabeth says

They get into bus and Percy shows the driver the Underworld address slip. But he hadn't heard of DOA recording studios.

"You remind me of someone I saw on TV. You a child actor or something?" the bus driver asks Percy

"Uh . . .I'm a stunt double . . . For a lot of child actors", Percy stutters

"Oh! That explains it", the bus driver says

They all thanked the bus driver and they walked for miles on foot, looking for the DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It also didn't appear in the phone book.

It was dark now and they had been looking for a while. They pass a dark alley.

"Hey you", a voice says

Harry watched them stop and Percy, Annabeth and Grover were surrounded by 6 kids. Harry wanted to hit Percy for his stupidity of pulling out his sword and swinging at the leader.

"Run", Percy screams

Percy runs in the opposite direction to Harry. Harry decides he has to deal with this group before finding them.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Harry thinks disarming the knife from the older leader

"What?" the leader says as his knife flies out of his hand

" _Stupfey",_ Harry thinks and he knocks all six out before they could see where the attack was coming from

Harry went over to them and they were defiantly kids that were street smart. Harry points his wands at their heads.

" _Obliviate"_ , Harry says softly wiping all their memories of himself and Percy, Annabeth and Grover

Once he made sure the memories were gone he left them to wake up which would be in a few minutes. He quickly now makes to find his companions.

He uses the point me spell. He hears yells and sees through a shop window a giant with Annabeth and Grover tired down to beds. And Percy trying to talk his way out of the mess.

"Every time", Harry mutters

Harry pulls out his black bow and apparates onto another building. Harry aims his arrow at the man the Percy that he had strapped down. But Percy didn't seem to want to kill it. Harry lets the imperial gold and black arrows loose and goes through the window and hits the man and he turns in to gold dust. His arrow returning to his quiver. Harry lets out two more arrows and the water beds break. And Percy had come to his senses and cut Annabeth and Groover loose.

His mechanical eye sees the notice board in the shop that said 'The only monstrous yellow pages you'll ever need' and there was the address for the DOA. Harry was happy with that he packed his bow away and apparated outside the shop as the others came out.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asks crossly

"You could have helped!" Percy says

"Lets just go. I assume you go the address?" Harry asks

"Yes. Lets go", Percy says

"Who shot those arrows?" Annabeth asks, "Did you see anyone Harry?"

"No none", Harry says, "Why?"

"Those arrows were the sign of the Black Archer! He must be close", Annabeth says

"Really interesting. Who is the Black Archer?" Harry asks curious as to what they though of his different side

"Who is the Black Archer?" Percy asks

"He is the best Archer in the world. Rivals Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo. He always dresses in black and nobody has never seen his face. He travels and gets rid of monsters and other bad beings. He is a legend in the demigod world all of Apollo's children what to be like him! Even the Hunters are envious", Annabeth says

"Anything else?" Percy asks

"Nothing but he has three pets a wolf, a snowy white phoenix and an eagle. They are always with him. We know he is good because of the phoenix. They don't bond to dark souls. And he appears to have a limp when people see him disappearing. Nobody has been able to catch him to talk to him", Annabeth replies

Harry smiles amused they didn't know he was the Black Archer. This was good they didn't know who he was. Not yet. He like being a legend and mysterious.

"Now lets go to the DOA", Harry says

"For once I can agree but I hope the Black Archer helps us more", Percy says

"Maybe I will", Harry mutters quietly as they begin to walk again

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .8.**

* * *

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at the gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stencilled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was almost midnight and Harry just wanted to get this over with. He knew where the Helm and maybe the Lightning Bolt was now he just had to return them to stop a war.

The lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Harry recognised him as Charon.

"Okay. You remember the plan?" Percy asks

"The plan. Yeah. I love the plan", Grover says

"What happens if the plan doesn't work?" Annabeth asks

"I already have a different plan and Percy's won't work", Harry says

"Just stick with mine", Percy says glaring at Harry

"My plan is better. But go right ahead", Harry says

"Now don't think negative of the plan", Percy says

"Right. We're entering the Land of the Dead and I shouldn't think negative", Annabeth says

Percy looks at the pearls they were a backup plan.

"I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine", Annabeth says with a hand on Percy's shoulder

"Get a room", Harry mutters

"What?" Annabeth asks glaring

"Nothing", Harry says

Annabeth turns then gives Grover a nudge.

"Oh right! We got this far. We'll find the Master Bolt and save your Mum. No problem", Grover says

Percy look at them grateful for what they said. Percy slips the pearls back into his pocket.

"Let's whup some Underworld butt", Percy says

They walked into the DOA lobby. Muzak played softly on the hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel grey. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches. People standing, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked or did anything. If you focused they became transparent.

The security guards desk was raised podium, so they had to look up at him. Percy read the name tag on the silk Italian suit.

"Your name is Chiron?" Percy asks

Harry wanted to hit Percy. How could he get Charon's name wrong. It was bound to get of on a bad start. Harry was going to have to pay double for Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

Charon leaned across the desk. Percy couldn't see anything in his glasses except his own reflection, but Charon's smile was sweet and cold, like a python's right before it eats you.

"What a precious lad. Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?" Charon asks

"N-no", Percy says

"Sir", Charon says

"Sir", Percy says

Charon pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters.

"Can you read this, mate? It says C-H- _A_ -R-O-N. Say it with me C-A-R-E-O-N", Charon says

"Charon", Percy says

"Amazing! Now: _Mr_ Charon", Charon says

"Mr Charon", Percy says

"Well done. I _hate_ being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?" Charon asks

"We want to go to the Underworld" Annabeth says

"Well, that's refreshing", Charon says

"It is?" Annabeth asks

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr Charon'. How did you die, then?" Charon asks

Percy nudges Grover

"Oh. Um . . . drowned . . .in the bathtub", Grover says

"All four of you?" Charon asks

Harry could see Charon knew they weren't dead and was just amusing himself. Percy, Annabeth and Grover nodded. And Harry just rolled his eyes. This was the lamest story in history.

"Big bathtub", Charon says, "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But your children . . . alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries", Charon says

"Oh, but we have coins", Percy says handing over three gold drachmas

"Well now . . . Real drachmas. Real gold drachmas. I haven't seen these in . . .", Charon says

Charon's fingers hover over the coins. Then Charon looked at Percy.

"Here now. You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?" Charon asks

"No. I'm dead", Percy says

Charon took a sniff of the air.

"You're not dead. I should now. You're godlings", Charon says

"We need to get to the Underworld", Percy insists

Charon growls making all the spirit agitated.

"Leave while you can. I'll just take these and forget I saw you", Charon says

"Charon may I speak to you?" Harry asks

"Harry what are you doing?" Percy hisses

"Go over there to the elevator and wait. We'll be there soon", Harry says

"You are so sure. I wouldn't count on it", Charon says

"Just go Percy, Annabeth, Grover I will handle this", Harry growls angrily

Them move back all glaring at Harry. Harry waves his had and a silencing ward goes around him and Charon.

"A wizard", Charon says

"No I am Lady Persephone's son, Lord Hades's stepson who he likes, Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes, Lord Terminus, Lord Hephaestus, Lady Hera, Lady Athena, Lady Bellona, Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis's son. Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, and Lord Hades are my Ultimate Grandfathers. I also have in my family tree Lady Psyche, Lady Ariadne, Lord Dionysus and I demand passage to the Underworld for me and my acquaintances. I will pay you more then your avenge ferry", Harry says

Charon's face goes pale had hearing this was Lord Hade's stepson who Lord Hades told him in passing he liked. And all those gods and goddesses joined to him.

"I will take the fee and ferry you straight away. Will you talk to your Step-father in giving me a raise?" Charon asks

"I will think about it", Harry says, "And no talking to them about my parentage"

"As you request Prince", Charon says, "Payment?"

"40 gold drachmas for the four of us. Deal?" Harry asks putting a bag in front of Charon

Charon checks the bag and grins

"Deal my Prince", Charon says shaking hands

Harry waves his hand and the silencing spell ends.

"Come along now", Charon says to Percy, Annabeth and Grover

They were escorted to the elevator.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I am gone", Charon says to the awaiting room, "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understood?"

Charon shuts the door and puts a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they begin to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asks

"Nothing", Charon says

"For how long?" Annabeth asks

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous", Charon replies

"Oh. That's . . . fair", Annabeth says

Charon raises an eyebrow.

"Whoever said death was fair?" Harry asks earning a glare from Annabeth

"Just until it's your turn Miss. You'll die soon enough, where you're going", Charon adds

"We'll get out alive", Percy says

' _I will. But my stepfather is likely to kill you', Harry thinks_

"Ha", Charon says

The elevator was swaying and the see Charon's suit turn into a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets – like Ares eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

"Well?" Charon asks

"Nothing", Percy says

The floor kept swaying.

"I think I'm getting seasick", Grover says

When they blinked again, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. They were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish and other strange things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with glint edges.

"The River Styx", Annabeth mummers, "It's so…"

"Polluted. For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across – hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me", Charon says

Harry sees Percy, Annabeth and Grover were unnerved by the Underworld. He wasn't because of his family. They hear a howl of a large animal. Harry knew it was the Cerberus that guarded the Underworld.

"Old Three-Face is hungry. Bad luck for you, godlings", Charon says with a wink to Harry who rolls his eyes

The bottom of the boat slid onto the black sand. The dead disembark. They get off too.

"I'd wish you luck, godlings, but there isn't any down here", Charon says to Percy, Annabeth and Grover

They were a little shaky

"l mind you, don't forget to mention my pay rise", Charon says the last bit to Harry

"I am sure to mention it", Harry mutters

They go up the well-worn path. They see three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had pass-though metal detectors mounted with security cameras. Beyond that were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of a hungry animal was really getting louder. But they couldn't see where it was coming from. The dead were queued up ibn the three lines, two marked: ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asks

"The fast line goes to the Fields of Asphodel. There is no judgement to go there. The other has risks of going to the Fields of Punishment. The people going to Asphodel don't want to risk judgement from the court, it might go against them and instead of going to Elysium they go the Fields of Punishment", Harry explains

The three look at him.

"There's a court for dead people?" Percy asks

"Yes. Three judges. They switch they are either King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare, Benjamin Franklin, Winston Churchill, Queen Elizabeth I, Julius Cesar and people like that", Harry explains

Percy sees a familiar face.

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asks Percy

"Oh yeah", Percy says, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Lord Hades. The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for them", Harry says

"How do you know so much about this?" Annabeth asks

"I just do", Harry replies as the Cerberus came forward

"He's a rottweiler", Percy says

"No he isn't", Harry says

"I can see the dog better", Percy says, "Why is that?"

"I think . . .", Annabeth says, "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead"

The Cerberus smelled the air.

"It can smell the living", Percy says

"How about some meat boy?" Harry asks pulling a steak out of his bag

"Woof", the Cerberus says

"Only if you let us pass", Harry says

"Woof. Woof", the Cerberus says

"Here you go then", Harry says throwing the steak at him

The Cerberus catches it and starts eating.

"Run now", Harry says to them

They run and see Harry pat the Cerberus and say something before joining them.

"Why did the Cerberus say Prince?" Grover asks

"Not now", Harry says leading the way

They push through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights.

"Unauthorised possessions! Magic detected!"

They burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring and raced into the Underworld. And they ran while they heard the ghouls call for back up from the furies.

"What did we learn?" Harry asks

"What?" Percy asks

"For you never to make the plans", Harry says huffing, "Now lets finish this"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

They were now in a field full of people like it was the largest concert crowd. Harry leads they through the crowd.

The grass was black and looked liked it had been trampled by aeons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind like the breath of swamp. Black trees grew in clumps. The cavern ceiling was really high above them it might've been a bank of storm cloud, except for the stalacities, which glowed faintly grey.

"Where are we?" Percy asks

"The Fields of Asphodel", Harry says, "Keep moving or the security ghouls will get us"

They look at all the people and they all seem so sad. Harry crept them up through the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates towards a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read…

 _JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION_

 _Welcome, Newly Deceased!_

Out of the big black tent were two smaller lines.

"One line goes to the Fields of Punishment and the other to Elysium", Harry explains to a confused Percy

"How do you know so much about this?" Annabeth asks

"I just do now keep moving", Harry growls

They could see the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from here they could see people being chased by Hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked though cactus patches or listen to opera music. You could also see just a in the distance a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. And there were worse tortures. And a whole lot of other creative punishments.

"You got to admit Lord Hades is creative", Harry says

"And your point?" Percy asks

"You have to respect the creativity of Lord Hades and not get on his bad side. Or you could end up down there. You could be like Hitler or any of the Dark Witches and Wizards in History", Harry replies looking pointy at Percy and Annabeth

"But wasn't Hitler a child of Hades?" Percy asks

"Yes. But being a child of Hades and doing horrible things don't get you exempt from the Fields of Punishment. If anything they get punished more", Harry replies

Grover whimpers in nervousness.

The other line coming from the right of the judgement pavilion was much better. This lead towards a small valley surrounded by walls – a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gates were neighbourhoods of beautiful white houses from every time period in history, Roman villas, mediaeval castles and Victorian mansions. There were silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colours. You could here the laughter, feel the joy and smell the barbecue cooking.

"That is Elysium", Harry says softly

In the middle of the valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Caribbean or the Mediterranean or the Bahamas.

"What is that?" Percy asks looking at the islands

"The Isle of the Blest, for people who have chosen to reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium", Harry explains, "It is the place for heros"

"I hope I can end up there", Percy says

"Me too", Annabeth says, "What about you Harry?"

"I haven't decided", Harry says not telling them he was immortal

They left the judgement pavilion and moved deeper into the Fields of Asphodel. It was getting darker the further they were going in. The colours faded from their clothing but Harry's. Which got him looks from Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

The few miles they were walking, they began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures. That were the furies.

"They are waiting for us", Harry says darkly

"How would they know?" Percy asks

"Lord Hades knows who's in his realm", Harry replies

"I suppose it's too late to turn back?" Grover asks wistfully

"Yes", Harry says, "Way too late"

"We'll be okay", Percy says trying to sound confident

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first", Grover suggests, "Like Elysium, for instance…"

Harry felt a powerful wave of dark magic and Grover yelps as his trainers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from the group. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover! Stop messing around!", Annabeth chides

"He is not", Harry says as Grover calls

"But I didn't –", Grover says

Grover yelps again and his shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from them. Harry draws his bow as he runs with the rest of them after Grover.

"Maia!" Grover yells, but the magic word seemed to have no effect on the shoes, "Maia!, already! 911! Help!"

Percy was stunned so didn't grab Grover's hand in time. Grover's shoes were picking up speed, skidding downhill.

They ran after him. Harry's mind was flying with explanations and conclusions on what was happening and who stole the lightning bolt. Those shoes were given to Percy, Grover and Annabeth by Luke! Luke had stolen the lightning bolt. Harry's mind was putting all the pieces together as he ran. Lucky he could do many things at once and not need to pause in his activity in this case running. That was why he was classified as a genius and a son of Athena as one of his mothers.

Harry had a feeling he was going to have to use a protective barrier arrow that drew on his strength. He would have to shoot fast and at the right moment.

"Untie the shoes!" Annabeth yells

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes because it would be impossible for Grover to untie the shoes as they were flying fast.

The shoes looked like they were taking Grover to Hades's palace, but the shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction. The slope got steeper, and Grover picked up speed. They were all sprinting to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and they had entered some kind of side tunnel. Suddenly Harry knew were they were heading. To Tartarus! That could only mean a powerful being was involved and it would have to be one. Kronos.

"Grover! Hold on to something!" Percy yells

Harry was getting his arrow ready. As his eye had picked up what they were coming up on the pit to Tartarus.

"What?" Grover yells back

The tunnel got darker and colder. It smelt like evil. Harry sees Percy and Annabeth stop at the sight of the huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. Percy and Annabeth were frozen in terror or shock but Harry wasn't he let go of the arrow and it flow to Grover and erected a barrier of protection. Harry could feel the evil magic pulling on the barrier. Harry flings his bow back on his back and disillusioned. Harry runs over and pulls off the shoes on Grover and opens a small hole in the barrier and throughs them through. Harry helps Grover up and pulls him back to safety.

"Lets go back up the slope before I realise the barrier", Harry calls to Percy and Annabeth

They still didn't move like frozen in terror. Harry puts more power into the barrier so you won't feel the total evil.

"Now!" Harry yells

That is when Percy and Annabeth move to run with Harry who was supporting Grover. Harry gritted his teeth as he feels his strength fading.

Soon they were at the top of the slope and all of the collapse and Harry realises the barrier of protection. Harry feels the rage and anger but he ignores it.

"Everyone alright?" Harry asks

"Yes. I don't know how . . .", Grover panted, "I didn't . . ."

"Wait. Listen", Percy says

"We haven't got time just forget about what just happened", Harry orders

"Percy this place –", Annabeth starts

"Shhhh", Percy says standing up

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below them. It was coming from the direction of the pit.

"Wh – what's that noise?" Grover asks

"Tartarus. That was the entrance to Tartarus. The home to unspeakable evil", Harry says, "Lets get moving away from here"

They stumble back into the Fields.

"Thanks for saving me", Grover says to Harry

"It is what I do sometimes", Harry says shrugging it off

The wind dead. A wail of outrage echoed from the deep tunnel. Harry knew Kronos was not happy they got away. His question was what was Luke doing with Kronos? Because Harry was sure it was Kronos. With the amount of power he had to use on the protection barrier he was tired. But this quest was not over yet.

They still needed to face Lord Hades, (That meant facing one of his mothers and stepfather/grandfather), get Sally Jackson, find the Lightning Bolt, return the bolt to Zeus and confront Luke. Which Harry would do personally with some truth serum he carried on him. He would shove the whole bottle down Luke's throat for all this or run him through with his sword…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
